Not applicable.
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to accessories or support structures, more particularly to arm support structures for use by mail carriers in the delivery of mail.
2. Description of Prior Art
The United States Postal Service (or U.S.P.S.) recently issued an order that mail carriers nation-wide will utilize the xe2x80x9cone-bundlexe2x80x9d method of delivery. This method requires that letter-sized mail and magazine (or flat)-sized mail be carried together in one bundle. This bundle is to be held on the inner forearm between the elbow and hand, with a second bundle, of letters only, carried in the same hand.
Mail carried loose on the arm in this manner is very unstable, posing the hazard of dropping and/or losing mail. In addition, mail carried thus is in direct contact with the mail person""s arm, often causing perspiration to dampen the mail-piece, and ink to bleed onto the arm. Thus a need exists for a mail carrying device specifically designed to safely and hygienically carry a mixed bundle of mail. In the delivery of mail it is standard practice for mail carriers to use large satchel type bags to carry numerous bundles of mail. The present invention works in conjunction with the standard bag already in use.
Various other devices have been proposed to assist a person in the carrying of mail. Some examples are as follows:
(a) U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,700 issued on Dec. 24, 1996 to Fitzner and McCoy shows separate devices for carrying mail according to size categories.
(b) U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,220 issued on Sep. 22, 1998 to Peterson shows a rigid tray plate attached to a forearm strap as an aid for the sorting and delivery of articles of mail.
(c) U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,488 issued on Nov. 17, 1998 to Priestly shows a divided bag structure used to carry, organize and separate different types of mail.
(d) U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,826 issued on Dec. 8, 1998 to Nguyen shows an arm pouch accessory used in the carrying, sorting and delivery of incoming and outgoing mail.
All of the mail carrying devices heretofore known suffer from one or more of the following disadvantages:
(a) they do not address the one-bundle method of delivery now required by the U.S.P.S.
(b) they do not accommodate odd-sized or large flat pieces of mail;
(c) they are not consistent with conventional delivery practice;
(d) they are not flexible enough to accommodate dissimilar mail volume;
(e) they have rigid backing which will not conform to the user""s arm or torso and
(f) they do not address the sanitary issue of perspiration buildup at body contact points.
In accordance with the present invention a mail carrying device comprises a firm, flexible back having extended, pliant curving flaps on the left and bottom sides, a movable, transparent retaining strap to secure the mail, and an absorbent washable cover.
Several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to carry a mixture of letter- and flat-sized mail together in one bundle;
(b) to keep the mail secure and prevent it from falling under the arm or from the bottom of the bundle;
(c) to eliminate direct contact between the mail and the mail person""s arm;
(d) to provide an absorbent cover that can be removed and laundered as needed;
(e) is flexible and lightweight and will conform to the user""s arm and torso;
(f) will not interfere with body movements;
(g ) accommodates large or odd-sized mail pieces and
(h) is consistent and compatible with the conventional delivery practice.
Further objects and advantages are that the device is fully adaptable to various sized bundles. The extended flaps are independent of each other and will accommodate a large bundle of assorted mail or other objects with ease. An elasticized strap with a transparent insert secures the bundle from the top without obscuring the addresses.
The present invention also addresses the issue of perspiration buildup between the mail bundle and the mail person""s arm by providing an absorbent cover. This cover can be removed and laundered as needed. One major complaint of carrying mail in one bundle is that it is awkward and unreasonable to carry. The present invention eliminates the instability of the bundle while additionally protecting the mail from the mail person""s perspiration.
The carrying device is safe and easy to use. It is not attached to the body in any way and drops easily into a satchel whether loaded or empty. It can be loaded with ease simply by sliding a bundle of mail under the movable retaining strap. Since the top and right sides are open the mail can be removed from the bundle quickly and in a manner consistent with current delivery practice.
The device is lightweight and comfortable and does not interfere with body movements. The flexible back will conform to an individual user""s arm and torso. Its""small size allows it to fit on the inner forearm between the elbow and hand. The padded back and removable/washable cover offer elements of comfort and hygiene not considered in the prior art.
These and other objects, features and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the various aspects of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.